UNA BUENA IDEA
by DayDreamer191292
Summary: Es la historia de cómo James descubre que ama a Lily y las extrañas situaciones que lograron que eso pasara. Una fiesta en Griffyndor puede tener muchas sorpresas. One-Shot


**Declaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes de esta historia y le doy a J. K. Rowling los derechos intelectuales que le corresponden. Mas información al respecto en mi perfil (parte inferior).**

**Summary: Gryffindor hace una fiesta para celebrar que su equipo venció a Slytherin. Es la historia de cómo James descubre que ama a Lily y las extrañas situaciones que lograron que eso pasara que incluye: alcohol, desafíos, celos, ciertos personajes alcoholizados… Se recomienda discreción y reviews**

-James

- No

-James lindo- dijo una voz en tono coqueto.

- No

-James por favor…

-No

-Si me lo das luego iremos a Hogsmade juntos

James dio un suspiro muy profundo si Lily le hubiese hecho esa propuesta cinco horas atrás la habría aceptado sin dudar. Sin embargo ahí estaban los dos en la sala común de Gryffindor a las 3 AM en medio de una fiesta ya que Gryffindor había ganado el partido contra Slytherin. Eso estaba bien hasta que a Canuto se le ocurrió retar a Lily a tomarse media botella de whiskey. En resumen había sido una muy, muy mala idea.

-Lily creo que ya has bebido bastantes no te voy a dar una caja de chocolates con alcohol también- aseguro agitando una caja de chocolates que por alguna extraña razón Remus había traído a la fiesta y que Lily quería comer.

-Haz lo que quieras Potter, al cabo que ni quería- dicho esto ella le sacó la lengua y se fue. James levantó la ceja divertido, Lily Evans estaba haciendo un berrinche.

-¡Canuto!-gritó llamando a su amigo que estaba del otro lado de la habitación abrazando a dos rubias y con un vaso de quien sabe que en la otra. El inmediatamente volteo y al ver que era su amigo sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue hacia él.

-Amigo ¿Te gusta la Lily de esta noche?-sonrió de su travesura.

-Esto no es divertido es la primera vez que ella toma y no sabe como manejarlo- ambos voltearon para ver a Lily golpearse con una mesa y casi caerse luego volteo a los lados entre risas para ver si alguien la había visto.

-Mmmm…. Creo que esta vez si me pase poquito- comento pensativo el mayor de los Black- lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

-¿¡Próxima vez?- James estaba consternado, no se estaría atreviendo a hablar en serio. Pero se trataba de Sirius que en esos momentos reía a todo pulmón simulando ladridos de perro.

La fiesta continuo en paz durante un par de horas mas, todos estaban felices. Los merodeadores se divertían hablando entre ellos y con algunas otras niñas de quinto bailaron dos o tres veces. Mientras que Lily y Mary bailaban en medio de la sala común . Y todo pudo haber seguido así si no fuera por que Lily derramó el liquido de su vaso en Mary por accidente.

-Lo siento Mary es que tu estabas muy "WIIIII" y yo estaba "WAAAA" y entonces "BOM"-medio pudo decir Lily entre risas y onomatopeyas.

-Ya estuvo, tomaste demasiado-dicho esto tomo su mano y la condujo al uno de los sillones de la sala común y la sentó ahí- no te muevas hasta que yo vuelva.

Lo curioso es que esa habría sido una excelente idea si no fuera por que la persona que estaba sentada al lado de ella era el mujeriego de Diggory de séptimo año.

James pov.

-Vamos hermano relájate- intentó persuadir Sirius a James, dándole un vaso de algo que probablemente podría dejar muerto a un caballo.

-Canuto tu ya tomaste suficiente por los dos- el ver a su mejor amigo abrir la boca para protestar lo cortó- es un no y punto.

-Pero si hasta Evans se esta divirtiendo- dijo señalando a Lily que parecía estarse besando con Diggory.

Sirius continúo con sus propuestas pero James ya no lo escuchaba sentía la sangre subirle con gran rapidez y el enojo fluir a través de él por que se dio cuenta que era Amos el que había besado a Lily. Y no solo era eso ya que ella no le había correspondido y él no parecía darse por enterado. Cruzo la habitación en menos de un segundo agarro a Amos por el cuello y lo aventó hasta que su cabeza escucho su cabeza golpear el piso. Tomo a Lily por los hombros y la hizo subir por las escaleras, iba a subir al cuarto de niñas cuando recordó que estas se convertían en una resbaladilla si un hombre intentaba subir. Así que entro al cuarto de hombres dejando detrás de el, en la sala común un gran alboroto.

Una vez que entraron a la habitación James miró a Lily a los ojos muy seriamente.

-¿En que estabas pensando Evans acaso te volviste loca? ¡En tus condiciones y juntándote con Diggory!

-Potter…-comenzó a decir ella débilmente.

-No tiene perdón de Dios ¿Es que no te das cuenta de cómo te ve?

-Potter…

-No trates de excusarte, sin importar lo que Sirius te haya hecho tomar n…

-James-él automáticamente callo al escuchar como decía su nombre y se dio cuenta que Lily tenia muy mala pinta- Deja de gritar, no me siento bien.

Al oír eso se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a James y olvido todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta; Canuto, Diggory incluso el que Mary la hubiese dejado sola en el estado en e que estaba ella.

-¿Te puedes parar bien?-pregunto al notar que ella lo sujetaba por los brazos para no perder el equilibrio. Al ver que ella negó con a cabeza, la abrazo – no te preocupes yo te cuido.

Lily's Pov.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Definitivamente odiaba a Black en esos momentos, no fue una buena idea el aceptar el reto. Todavía estaba intentando poner en orden sus ideas cuando sintió frío recorriendo primero su cara y luego el resto de su cuerpo. Instantáneamente se aferró de la primera cosa que encontró que fue el brazo de James y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que le dejó las uñas marcadas. Luego sintió como era abrazada.

-Tranquila Evans es un poco de agua solo para que te dejes de sentir mal- se sintió a ella misma titiritar del frío, y volteo alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba en las duchas, miró hacia abajo y vio su uniforme completamente mojado (excepto los zapatos que no los traía puestos, ni su varita). James siguió su mirada y contestó- no te quise desvestir por que me pareció irrespetuoso. Luego te podrás secar con un hechizo.

-Y…y…ya m..m..e, me si..siiie…ntoo me…mejor- dijo ella tartamudeando del frío. James cerró el grifo de agua y le ayudo a pararse. Sacó su varita y con un par de palabras logro secar completamente a Lily.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho, a un que todavía tengo frío.

Dicho esto James dirigió a Lily a su cuarto y sacó de su closet una sudadera.

-Ponte la-dijo secamente.

-Estas molesto con migo- afirmo Lily mas que preguntar, mientras se ponía la sudadera que le quedaba casi hasta las rodillas- lamento haberte molestado.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?-pregunto James de manera pausada pero amenazante- si se hubiera tratado de alguien mas…-hizo una pausa-prométeme que no volverás a aceptar ningún reto de Sirius.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lily-¿Por qué es importante para ti?

James Pov.

-Porque la siguiente vez no estoy seguro de poder estar ahí para ti, de poderte rescatar…-tomó la cara de Lily entre sus manos-… por que a pesar de que te pregunto si quieres una cita con migo para fastidiarte el día, en el fondo no se que seria de mi vida si no te tuviera.

-James ¿Estas conciente que probablemente no recuerde nada de esto mañana?

-Jajajajajaj entonces tendré que estar ahí para ti y asegurarme que no hagas ninguna otra estupidez-una vez dicho esto junto su frente con la de ella mientras con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla. Entonces sintió algo mojado en la mejilla de Lily.

Lily's Pov.

Nunca antes de ese momento se había sentido mas querida y de manera mas sincera, en su casa sus padres la querían y le prestaban atención para compensar el desprecio de su hermana pero no era lo mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de puntitas y acerco sus labios con los de James.

Pero en el instante en e que hicieron contacto él se separo. Lily abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sintió como el alma se el iba del cuerpo, estaba realmente avergonzada y el que James hubiera evitado el beso lo había peor.

-Creo que ya me debo de ir a mi cuarto…-dijo Lily mirando al piso, no creyéndose capaz de ver a James a los ojos de nuevo.

-Lily te acompañ…

-No, no te es necesario; gracias por todo adiós- comenzó a caminar/correr a la puerta de la habitación pero cuando estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta James la agarro de la cintura, la hizo voltear hacia él y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Lilian Evans-dijo haciendo que ella lo voltease a ver a los ojos- no es que no quiera, quiero que nuestro primer beso sea algo significativo para los dos y que lo recuerdes toda la vida. No sirve de nada si solo yo lo puedo recordar as que no te estoy diciendo que no solo que este no es el momento.

-¿En que momento maduraste tanto?- preguntó Lily medio riendo- ahora soy yo la que debe de ser regañada.

-En el momento en que descubrí que eres tu con quien voy a pasar el resto de mi vida-Lily levanto una ceja bastante divertida, James Potter estaba hablando más serio de lo que jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida.

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Como hace 20 minutos- Ambos frieron esta vez, toda la situación parecía un chiste- cuando Amos te besó, que por cierto mañana tendrá su merecido por eso, me di cuenta que no podía vivir feliz sabiendo que no estabas a mi lado. Se que no soy Merlín pero se que voy a hacer lo que pueda para hacerte feliz y que si me equivoco soy capaz de corregirlo.

-Y después de decirme esto me pides que no te bese- dijo con los ojos apunto de llorar pero esta vez de alegría por que ella también se había dado cuenta que amaba a James y que a pesar de que podría ser que mañana no recordase todo lo que había sucedido esa noche no podría olvidar ese sentimiento.

No había sido una buena idea pero sabia que si un hubiese sido por ese error no seria la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ahora sabia que no necesitaba un príncipe azul ni a un súper héroe por que tenia a James.

**Tal vez no sea necesario pero me siento con la responsabilidad moral de decirles que esto es solo una historia y el alcohol es poco probable que te lleve a nada bueno y mucho menos al amor de tu vida. 1 de cada 10 personas que beben se convierte en alcohólicos y la posibilidad aumenta 2 o 3 veces mas si se trata de adolescentes. El 60% de los accidentes de transito con por el alcohol (ver mas datos en: .com/2008-01/algunas-estadisticas-sobre-alcoholismo/). **

**La riqueza del hombre se mide por sus amigos.**

**Con cariño **

**Daydreamer191292 **


End file.
